Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am
The canister is still in dangerous hands as Olivia Taylor gets her hands dirty. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian gets emotional as she learns of Jack's condition. Jonas Hodges is put into witness protection, but doesn't last long. The FBI and Jack Bauer follow a lead, getting them closer to the canister while Tony Almeida threatens Jibraan Al-Zarian to pretend to be a terrorist to save his brother. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor asks Renee and Jack if they have secured the canister. Jack says no. Taylor asks what happened. He says Galvez had help from Tony Almedia. She says he's working with us. Jack says it only appeared that way. President Taylor tells them that Hodges said he was a small cog in a big machine. Jack says that he is our only lead and asks to interrogate Hodges and use his family as leverage. President Taylor doesn't want it to be an interrogation. * Olivia Taylor is informed of the witness protection immunity agreement that will be given to Hodges in exchange for his cooperation. She and her mother agrue saying this man killed your son and thousands of American citzens. Aaron pierce is handed the agreement by Olivia Taylor who asks is there anything else. She says besides killing Hodges no. Olivia immediately apologizes for what she just said. Olivia then calls Martin Collier and asks him to remember a time when he said a problem can be eliminated. She asks to meet him face to face * Jonas Hodges is in FBI medical being interrogated by Jack Bauer. Hodges says all these attacks were done to frame a muslim terrorist cell where the government can no longer be helpful and citzens would demand drastic measures. Jack yells for Hodges to give names for the co-conspirators. Jonas yells he doesn't know * Tony Almeida and the conspirators are discussing how the plan is going to go down. Tony and his crew break into Jibraan-al Zarian's house and tells him to keep his mouth shut. The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am. 4:00:00 04:09:27 04:12:38...04:12:39...04:12:40... 04:17:08 04:18:07 04:23:26...04:23:27...04:23:28... 04:28:37 04:32:09 04:35:56...04:35:57...04:35:58... 04:40:28 04:42:25 04:44:35 04:48:42...04:48:43...04:48:44... 04:53:09 04:55:36 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian * Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Ravi Kapoor as Muhtadi Gohar * Leland Orser as Martin Collier * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Kevin McCorkle as U.S. Marshal Sullivan * Matt McTighe as Tim Moran * Hervé Clermont as Police Officer Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Brian Kimmet as Harbinson/Operative #1 * Randy Flagler as Operative #2 Uncredited * Dana Bunch as Agent Teller * Steve Lanza as Agent Reed Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: May 11, 2009. * Footage of the bus explosion from Day 6 6:00am-7:00am can be seen on the computer screen at the start of this episode. * This is the first Previously on 24 segment that doesn't have Jack Bauer listed in the character title. * Colm Feore returns as Henry Taylor after a five-episode absence. See also 721 Day 721 721 721